ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents: Year 2
Second year of ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents, starting with blog 53. ZettaiBlog 53 Arima Senne *Senka calls Zettai a filthy cheater and stomps his crotch with her shoeless thighhigh-clad foot. Her speed hastens and slows as the situation is explained. *Kanae takes off her takes off her skirt and panties, but keeps the sweater and the apron on before sitting on Zettai's face as an apology for her daughters. *Senne then explains the stories to Senka and she rubs Kanae's stomach, causing her to fart on Zettai's face and have him faint from excitement! ZettaiBlog 54 Ekaterina Kurae *Katja (Ekaterina's shortened name) orders Zettai on all fours and rides him to the kitchen for an extra-spicy steak. She even bounces her butt against his back as incentive. She also calls him "chair". *After the blog is complete, Katja gets up and rolls Zettai face-up. From there she sits her thong-clad loli butt on his face and has Chiaki read the blog to her. Katja even calls Zettai names such as "pet" or "slave". After Chiaki finishes Katja finally gets up. *Katja kicks Zettai for a joke and not getting the door. ZettaiBlog 55 Lacus Clyne *Tushie. *Katja captures Kirino and Asuna and gives them both bare-rump spankings. Kirino even mentions her butt is jiggling from the impact which Katja replies that ALL butts should. She then ties the two up. *Kirino and Asuna bicker on who the more perverse one is, both bringing up the others fanservice scenes. Katja shuts them up by stuffing Chiaki's socks in their mouths which Kirino the imouto-lover enjoys. * Lacus goes into SEED mode and slaps Zettai many times before taking off her shoe and kicking him in the crotch. ZettaiBlog 56 Rei Kuroki *Rei shows off a gun lodged between her buttcheeks and under her tight buruma-like bottoms. When Zettai makes a joke about his "gun" being "loaded" she kicks him in the side. * Katja slips red glasses onto Rei's face. * While talking about being predictable Zettai trips and face-first on Rei's butt. She tells him to get off but he continues to hug her cheeks, needing a kick in the side to have him release her. ZettaiBlog 57 Kurumi Tokisaki *Zettai is still enjoying memories of Takane's blog (on Emperortopaz's page) when the blog begins. *When Kurumi appears she sits on Zettai's lap and looks up at him. After getting up she creates two clones of herself which hug Zettai from the sides while placing his hands on their butts. Then she dismisses them and goes back to her school uniform. *Kurumi puts on a pair of red glasees with black trimmings. *Katja, jealous of the attention she isn't getting, asks Chiaki to fetch a gym uniform from the cosplay closet. *Kurumi gives Zettai a chocolate heart with her bare butt, which he eats against her cheeks. He even licks his "plate" clean. Katja remembers this as something to do on Valentines. ZettaiBlog 58 Kirihime Natsuno *Kirihime starts off wearing glasses and adjusts them to seduce Zettai. *Kirihime then shows off how perverse Zettai's blog is by kneeing him in the crotch and making him roll in pain (and hidden pleasure). Both Katja and Kirihime kick him while he's down there as well. *Kirihime slaps Zettai for backtalking. Later on she slaps him twice for COMPLIMENTING her chest size. *She then has him sniff her butt like a dog and farts in his face, making him faint in arousal. Katja kicks him to wake him up. *Kirihime reveals her short story plot, but more importantly Katja wears a thong sukumizu. ZettaiBlog 59 Saki Rukino *Saki greets Zettai with a hug. *Saki bodyswaps into Chiaki, showing Zettai the girl's striped panties and calling him "Oniisama". Katja calls something "hard" after that display. *Saki moons Zettai, teasing him by calling herself "Saki, the idol of the curvaceous behind” and that she'll always wear thongs or spats in stage. ZettaiBlog 60 Akiko Himenokouji *Akiko greets Zettai by running in and hug-tackling him. *Akiko tries to appeal to Zettai using a naked apron and then shakes her butt in front of his face. When that doesn't work she accidentally trips and lands butt-first on Zettai’s face. ZettaiBlog 61 Fuuka Saitou *Much like Akiko, Saipuu runs in and hug-tackles him while wearing a school swimsuit. Due to her size, he's easily pinned down. *Saipuu then teases Zettai with her "dark third eye" by moving the back of her swimsuit. *After that she teases about getting "white chocolate" from her Oniichan, but Chiaki and Katja stop her. They also say Topaz is a bad influence on girls and that Zettai wants girls to "influence" him badly. *Saipuu puts on an apron and removes her sukumizu bottom, showing her butt. Chiaki complains that they had the same thing last week. *Saipuu asks to marry her Oniichan but Zettai is nervous about admitting it publicly (even though, as Chiaki points out, he has no problem showing his other naughty fetishes). ZettaiBlog 62 Kanako Urashima *Zettai enters a room and Kanako is there in her underwear bending over as to show off her thong-clad behind to any viewers. She then puts on a goth loli outfit and wants to become "one" with her Oniichan. *Kanako puts on red thick-framed glasses and shoos Chiaki away by imitating Zettai’s voice. *Kanako uses the disguises of the following girls to seduce Zettai: Yunoha Thrul, Kanna Tanigawa, Naru Narusegawa, Hibiki Houjou/Cure Melody, Elchi Cargo, and Menace. Each time there is a short tease such as saying "Playing the wild tune of my butt, Cure Melody" with Hibiki. *Kanako ties Zettai up with a turtle bondage and forces him to finish the blog with just his mouth. This lasts until the end of the blog. ZettaiBlog 63 Nadeko Sengoku *Nadeko greets Zettai with a jumping hug. She then takes off her jacket and jeans to reveal a gym uniform with red buruma and straddles him, bouncing her butt against him. She attempts to take off her buruma but is stopped. *Saipuu, Akiko, and Kanako all sit on Zettai's body to guard him. *Nadeko enters angry Last Boss Mode, her eyes turning red and hair turning into white snakes. She then ties up Zettai's legs with her snakes. *In battle Akiko puts on her glasses to focus. *Earlier on Katja said she was going to take Zettai for a walk, but isn't able until the end of the blog. She even puts a leash on him. ZettaiBlog 64 Tharja *Katja and Zettai have a master and slave conversation in the beginning. *While looking through portals he presses his face against Tharja's bottom, calling it the world of brown peaches. She then pulls him in and falls in love with him (as if he was the Avatar). *Tharja uses a paralysis hex on Zettai, making him unable to move. While he's frozen Katja and her take the opportunity to sit on him. The hex wears off quickly, but he still wants to finish his blog so after that he comes out from under them. *Katja tells Tharja to use a butt-inflation hex on herself. Her thighs even rip from the expansion. She then gets pushed on top of Zettai, her huge inflated butt covering his head and a decent chunk of his torso. He proclaims that as the best moment of his life, at least after he recovers from being passed out. *When leaving Tharja's universe Zettai gives her a (facial) cheek kiss. She doesn't stand for that and gives him a much more passionate kiss, calling it her "Kiss Curse" and saying that he'll never forget her now. ZettaiBlog 65 Yuno Gasai *Katja slaps Zettai for not calling her "Mistress" and is sent to get a can (with a butt joke). Upon searching he gets punched in the stomach and falls unconscious before getting carried somewhere else. *It is revealed that Yuno captured Zettai, stripping him to his underwear, tying him to a chair, and putting a bag over his head. She then shows off her outfit being perfect for him, consisting of a sarashi and backless panties. She reveals that she knows of his tastes and does a yandere trace to show her affections at protecting him. Before having him start she sits on his lap and hands him his waterproof pen. *Yuno puts on thick-framed red glasses and tells Zettai that she's only washed her hair for a few weeks. Zettai sniffs and approves. *Yuno also presses her butt against Zettai's face, rubbing it as he sniffs. She even proves her last name of "GAS"ai by farting in his face. He admires the scent and both puns of her name as well as using "bound" as he's tied up. *Yuno mentions that they'll only have reverse cowgirl and doggystyle anal together and wants to become "one" with Zettai immediately. Unfortunately for him Chiaki and Katja return to "save" him. *Chiaki mentions the invisible bond attaching him to his assistants and Zettai cries in happiness. ZettaiBlog 66 Mizore Shirayuki *After rescuing Zettai, Mizore decides to have babies with him. She even offers anal first, but they can't show sex scenes. Even if she gets him in the mood by calling him "Oniichan" or "Oniisama". *Angry at Topaz's short blog on her Mizore starts jumping up and down, eventually cutting her skirt off and revealing her striped panties. *Zettai asks if yuki-onna let out cold farts, so Mizore shows him by pulling hiss face towards her butt and then rips a loud one. He's freezing afterward so she attempts to use her body "warmth" to make him warmer, but that doesn't work. *Mizore hints at a possible three way with Katja and herself, but Zettai continues his blog. ZettaiBlog 67 Fear Kubrick *Katja offers Zettai the chance to give her a foot massage and chair play when they get home. *At one point Fear dodges an attack and her skirt flips up, revealing her pantyclad butt to Zettai. He points it out and especially her butt in particular (even though her panties are nice). *After the blog, Zettai surprises Fear with a hug, grabbing her loli buttcheeks in particular. ZettaiBlog 68 Shizuku *Zettai enters the bathroom and finds Shizuku in her sukumizu. She then rubs on him with her flat chest, flustering him. *Shizuku puts on swimming goggles as a prank before putting on red-framed glasses. *Shizuku takes off her sukumizu (with Zettai objecting as the blog can't have nudity) but only shows a string swimsuit. She then bends over on all fours and shakes her butt at him. *Katja tells Shizuku to have Zettai lick her feet, which he does. He even speeds up when she mocks him. ZettaiBlog 69 Cthuko *Cthuko appears as a red blur and ends up butt-first on Zettai's face. She lingers there for some time. While sitting on him Katja explains one of the punishments she gives is putting a dirty thighhigh in his mouth. However, Cthuko says that she had some of Miyako-approve Special Sauce and calls out "Sonic Boom". She then releases a house-shaking, bird-scaring, dog-barking, traffic light-blinking fart that makes Zettai pass out. The two girls (Katja and Chiaki) wave out the poisonous air and wait for him to wake up. *Cthuko thrusts out her flat chest, being proud of her status symbol. *Cthuko attemts to show Zettai the "origin" of her "fire" and spreads her buttcheeks. She's stopped by Zettai, saying that they can't show anuses so Cthuko references Anjou. *Katja says that if Zettai rants about traps (Hasta in particular) for more than 150 words she'll gag him and use him as a seat for two hours. Sadly he makes it. Cthuko mentions that she's no pan, but in actuality when she shows her butt she reveals a red thong. It's also revealed that Chiaki's normal underwear disappears and is replaced with thongs, fundoshis, and backless panties. *As punishment for scoring Cthuko higher than her, Katja orders Zettai to get on all fours (calling him "slave") and to walk around the house with her on his back. Cthuko joins as well. ZettaiBlog 70 Tabitha *Zettai starts the blog under Katja's butt and being used as her chair. Sadly Chiaki prefers actual chairs. Katja also nearly mentions that he sniffs her farts. After Tabitha appears Katja stands up, making sure to step on his crotch with her thighhigh-clad feet. *Tabitha remembers that she forgot panties under her pantyhose and, as a result, Katja flips her skirt up to nearly moon Zettai. Later Katja tells her an idea, which makes him fall face-first into her butt. She then releases a "Wind Breaker" that blows a hole through her pantyhose. *Near the end Katja slaps Zettai and calls him her slave (as she does throughout the blog as well). ZettaiBlog 71 Golden Darkness *Yami starts by threatening Zettai due to the actions he did in Topaz's previous blog (285) to Mikan. This includes a flashback to Mikan complaining. *Yami seems confused that Zettai prefers butts and Chiaki says that Brazil should start making anime. *Katja makes Yami fall for a plan that involves Yami inflating her butt and pressing it on Zettai for a whole hour (broken into two 30-minute sections). She also gags his mouth with her hair beforehand, forcing him to smell her buttstench. After just pressing his face against her ass for the first half-hour she starts to facesitting him, slamming his head against the floor in the process. ZettaiBlog 72 Shigure Kousaka *Zettai is introduced to Shigure when he spots her bathing in a hot springs in just her fundoshi and sarashi. She catches him but that's not sexy. *Shigure tells Zettai to do push ups, but when he can't Katja tells her to sit on his back. She does so and he moves much faster. *To show off her dexterous butt Shigure holds her sword with it. She slashes a bush with it, and eventually turns it into a silhouette of Chiaki. Later on after mentioning her rope skills Katja says that Shigure should be a dominatrix, which Zettai describes as a "A woman that makes men very happy." so she agrees to it. Chiaki Fujiokas him for that. *Near the end Katja explains to Zettai that Shigure's week-long training will mean that she'll be wearing a single fundoshi for that time. ZettaiBlog 73: Shana *In the beginning Katja slaps Zettai for not training hard enough. *Shana forces Zettai to sit down and focus. This isn't fanservice in itself, but she gets angry at Katja who returns the favor by pushing Shana backwards, pressing her buruma-clad butt against Zettai's face. He compares her scent to nirvana. Shana calls him a stupid dog for sniffing. *Katja surprises Shana by putting thick red glasses on her. She then proceeds to half-shift and her eyes turn red. Zettai proclaims his love of her. Later, when discussing her butt Shana tries to cover it with her hands, but Zettai confuses her by complimenting both that and her flat chest. *Katja suggests that Shana slap Zettai with her smelly thighhighs, but she refuses. ZettaiBlog 74: Nymph *Nymph enters the blog by landing butt-first on Zettai's face in an ironic manner. *Nymph attempts (poorly) to defeat Zettai. First she puts on thick-framed glasses, which he likes, but put poison on them. She forgot that Topaz is the one that likes licking glasses. *Later she uses a card to shrink him down to 10 cm and puts him against her C-string. He rubs for a bit before she clenches her cheeks tight, sits down hard on his tiny body, and finally farts on his tiny body. He asks for more after but she decides to make him back to normal size. Katja makes a remark that she'd prefer him normal-size as a chair but a living butt-plug wouldn't be terrible. ZettaiBlog 75: Rin Tohsaka *Zettai is kicked into the girl's dressing room by Katja as she's trying to use his Harem Lead Syndrome to find the girl. He does, though he lands face-first into Rin's bare butt. She then knocks him over and stomps on his crotch until he faints. *Zettai mentions Rin's great glasses during eyes, and as a result she puts them on. She then continues to wear them for the remainder of the blog. ZettaiBlog 76: Noire/Black Heart *Noire appears by falling out of the sky and lands butt-first on Zettai's face. He can tell that she's a tsundere by her striped panties. *After realizing that she could be the assassin Zettai strikes first. Though Katja is the one that starts by bending Noire over her feet and spanks her. She secretly enjoys it, though. *Noire also puts on her great glasses after Zettai brings them up. *After mentioning her cosplays Zettai tells Noire to put on a specific costume. She comes out looking like Ikaruga from Senran Kagura, including pantyhose. She gets her butt smacked and the pantyhose burst open, revealing her brown bikini bottom. She gets embarrassed and runs back to change. ZettaiBlog 77: Zessica Wong *After Zessica enters she bends over to pick up Zettai's pen and shows off her hotpants-clad butt. She then shakes her hips and lowers her hotpants to reveal her low-rise thong and brown buttcheeks. She then farts right on his face, which he compliments. Then, once he starts his blog she sits on his lap. *After discussing her butt cleavage Zessica decides to moon Zettai. He then bites her brown cheeks. After that she tries to tease Chiaki but Katja slaps her away. Chiaki then hints at a mystery and possibly erotic bath. *Zessica and Katja both want Zettai to be their chair as well, but nothing comes of it. Both Zessica and Chiaki give him a hug (though at separate times). ZettaiBlog 78: Ruri Hoshino *Katja's first word is to call Zettai her slave. *Upon meeting Ruri Zettai hugs both her and Chiaki. He makes certain to squeeze their butts, getting double attacked by Fujioka and a Gekiganger 3 plush for it. Ruri also calls him a pig, as Zessica advised her to *Katja pinches Ruri's butt after cheek-CHECKing her out. Ruri then ends up rubbing it near the end of the blog. ZettaiBlog 79: Nia Teppelin * When the girl of the week enters she notices a oniisama-sitting doujin which Zettai quickly takes from her. Chiaki won't let him or Katja corrupt her either. * Zettai is taken aback by Nia's cuteness when she introduces herself and shakes his hand. Later on she allows Zettai to touch her fluffy hair. This includes rubbing his face on it. * Zettai tells Nia to grow her butt as it would make her more attractive and smarter, but not to grow her chest. Chiaki Fujiokas him. * Katja whispers ideas to Nia when she wonders what a dominatrix is. She then makes Zettai lick her feet, calling her a slave as well. At the end Katja also calls him her slave and slaps him. ZettaiBlog 80: Cynthia Lane * Katja mentions that, once they escape next week, Zettai won't be stuck with their gas. Chiaki has a problem with him trading his freedom for loli farts, but he decides that escaping is still better. *When Cynthia arrives she jumps against Zettai's back, pressing her flat chest against his back. She gets down after Chiaki complains. *Cynthia wears thick red glasses, but it's possible she made them with red licorice. Katja then suggests that she sit on a cake, but when Cynthia complains Zettai suggests that she sit on a cake while eating a second cake. Chiaki complains, though in a sarcastic way. ZettaiBlog 81: Takane Shijou *Takane addresses Zettai as her former chair (referring to Topaz's 271st blog). Katja gets upset that another woman used her seat but Takane shows off her villainess costume from her mecha show, then shakes her butt towards Katja. Katja is impressed, and moreso when she reveals a black thong hidden between her cheeks. She slaps her ass and asks Zettai to hug it, which he does and even kisses her spicy butt. Chiaki leaves to wash her eyes, leading Takane to be even more perverse and ask for Katja's help. She agrees and forces his head between Takane's buttocks right before she rips a BIG fart that last for about ten seconds. Zettai sniffs it all up before being let out from this cheeky trap by Katja. *After getting an order from Takane Chiaki wonders if eating a lot of ramen will make her butt huge as well. *Takane slyly jokes that Zettai should spank him, mooning him in the process. He does so, making her moan and her fat ojou cheeks jiggle. Later on she teases him with further buttjiggles. She also shows off her thong-clad butt. *Near the end of the blog Takane pulls a lucky paper out of her cheeks. On it are four girls with large posteriors that he seems to be blogging about next month. She hands it to Zettai who resists the urge to sniff it long enough to read it. ZettaiBlog 82: Tomo Asama *Tomo enters the blog wearing a school swimsuit, with the bottom wedged up her buttflab. She even spins around and poses for Zettai (and Katja). Tomo then asks him to start her blog, sitting on his lap with her butt facing him. *Later on Tomo pulls out a pair of thick red glasses from somewhere and puts them on, continuing to wear them for the rest of the blog. Chiaki leaves, so Tomo decides to tease Zettai with her butt. She gets a further wedgie in the process, so Katja suggests that he pulls it out with his mouth. Tomo agrees and "peaches" Zettai, making him dive nosefirst and grab it. It gets stuck, so she uses "force" to pop it out (which Zettai sniffs immediately). Tomo goes back to sit on his lap once done. *Zettai discusses facesitting and Tomo does an example (both with her thighs and butt, though he muffled says that he prefers the second). *Tomo shows off her body again, and while Zettai says it looks better on smaller girls she teases him with her huge butt and wedgie before sitting on his aroused lap. Later on she lifts her legs to sit full-weight on Zettai's crotch. This makes Katja jealous and she spanks the miko. *Various things happen with Kimi and Topaz for his birthday. After that and nearly breaking the fourth wall Tomo gives Zettai a passionate kiss. ZettaiBlog 83: Kodama Himegami *Zettai welcomes Kodama with a hug, but she pushes him away. She then goes into the blog dressing room and puts on a fundoshi and sarashi, which causes him to ask for another hug. She does so, making him flustered and sending Chiaki away. Kodama then sits on Zettai's chest and orders him to start her blog. *Kodama gets angry that Zettai isn't admiring her as much and stomps on his face with her smelly thigh-high-clad feet. Later on Katja punishes him with a slap to which Kodama starts to step on his crotch. *Zettai defends flat girls to Katja, but Kodama sits on his face to silence him. He continues to talk so she responds with a fart, but that just excites him more. The smell makes him faint, but Katja kicks his side awake. *Kodama complains that her fundoshi is going up her buttcrack. *Kodama slaps Zettai for suggesting that they go to the beach in January, but he says that he'll keep Katja warm with spanks. *Poor Chiaki has another cake sat on by Kodama and, later, Katja. Zettai enjoys licking their butts clean. ZettaiBlog 84: C.C. *Before C.C. introduces herself she hugs Zettai, eventually nibbling his ear. Chiaki later takes her to the blog dressing room where she puts on a thong and apron, pretending to be Saeko (though without the katana). She shows off by shaking her butt after Zettai appears flustered. *C.C., on Takane's orders, puts on a pair of thick black glasses. She then smacks her buttcheeks with both hands. *Katja decides to suckle C.C.'s butt. She allows it and the former compares the taste to cheese. Zettai soon joins her. *C.C. later presses her butt against Zettai's face, prompting Katja to be jealous. Zettai assures her that he still likes her dommy butt so Katja uses him as a chair. C.C. soon follows. Later, when Zettai's legs feel like giving out both girls wrap their legs around his. *C.C. offers a pizza to Zettai, but it arrives cold. Katja suggests that she "warm" it so C.C. sits on it and farts. She then feeds Zettai as Katja ends the blog. ZettaiBlog 85: Akane Isshiki *Akane introduces herself and after she strips down to a sling swimsuit, giving Zettai a nosebleed. She even shows it off a bit. When Katja confronts her they high-two, smacking their buttcheeks together and knocking Katja down. She vows vengence and wants her butt to grow. *Akane slips on thick red glasses after Zettai discusses her eyes. She also adjusts them and then teases him by pulling the sling bottom out of her crack. Later she rubs her butt against his thighs and is joined by Katja. *Zettai is depressed as Akane's swimsuit doesn't have a button, but instead she shows him a button on her "vivid hole". After pressing it her butt grows to three times her normal size. Zettai fondles her butt a bit, but since she loses balance in it she wants it back to normal. Unfortunately Katja presses his face to undo the transformation with his nose. *Akane hugs Zettai for a good score and his hands fondle her butt. Chiaki Fujiokas Zettai for that. *Zettai stares at Akane's butt as she fights. She eventually finishes off the tree beast with a Vivid Butt Punch which inflates her butt until her spats burst. *When cramming into the elevator Katja fondles Akane's butt, even if she was trying to touch Chiaki. Once they reach the bottom the girls welcome Zettai while wearing tight space suits. ZettaiBlog 86: Itsuki Myoudouin *When cutting an enemy in half Shigure shows off her fundoshi. *Shigure also slices at Cure Sunshine, destroying her skirt to reveal her spats. After the battle Itsuki gets up but forgets about her lack of skirt, showing off her bare butt. *Hiroko's cake from Topaz's previous blog knocks out the entire ship, but Zettai eats it handily. ZettaiBlog 87: Klan Klang *In the beginning girls are exchanging clothes. Tomo wears C.C.'s straightjacket, Tharja wears Kirihime's jacket, C.C. has Tharja's sexy sorceress outfit, and Kirihime wears Tomo's ill-fitting uniform. C.C. goes into battle continuing to wear the outfit. *Zettai wants to live on Klan's huge butt, though she says that it's not accepting renters now. He presses the issue but she refuses further. *Klan taunts Zettai by mooning the bridge. He asks for that to be the wallpaper, but Ruri refuses. ZettaiBlog 88: Suigintou * Upon making a Union with Kirihime and Zessica, Takane feels a tingling in her butt. The other two get a yuri feeling as well, but Takane is the one who makes Zettai nosebleed. * The Aquarion takes heavy damage from flying enemies so Takane thinks of using Zessica's element. This means that the three rip their clothes as follows: Zessica rips part of her pilot suit, exposing off her brown legs, Takane rips a good chunk of her suit as well, leaving her huge bare butt on plain sight (though her front is still covered), Kirihime uses her scissors to cut holes through her suit, her leg and butt meat poking through the many holes, and finally Zessica exposes more of her butt. *After Zettai mentions the fact that Suigintou cannot use the restroom she gets flustered. She flails around and makes her skirt fly up and makes her doll-butt and panties visible. Katja says it's best when done on a slave, but Chiaki orders them to drop the topic. *Once Suigintou is successfully captured Kirihime and Takane keep her pinned down and tickle her feet and sides. Tabitha and Mizore then return, saying they want feet massages as a reward for doing so well the week before. Katja, Kirihime, Yuno, Cthuko, and even Klan tell him to massage their feet too. ZettaiBlog 89: Hinagiku Katsura *Hinagiku gets stuck in a tree so Zettai decides to catch her. She lands butt-first on his head, like in Topaz's blog. He enjoys her spats-clad butt, even sniffing it. *Zettai compliments Hinagiku's butt, saying she should take off her spats, panties, and skirt. She refuses but is somewhat flustered. *After getting hit by Cthuko's attack Hinagiku's clothes become damaged and her training bra and spats are in plain sight. She then pulls a switch from her butt, which Akane comments probably stinks. Later on both her and Rei dock and their behinds are seen. Zettai comments on the two moons. ZettaiBlog 90: Fin "Lan" E Ld Si Laffinty * After playing video games Cynthia, Noire, and Cthuko all play buttsumo. Zettai notices it happening, but Chiaki scolds him for thinking he was talking about her in the toilet. Noire comes in last (sadly off-camera) so Cynthia says she must sit on a cake. *Lan wears thick red glasses after Zettai discusses her eyes. *Cthuko saves Shana from Yamato man, flashing her butt at him and causing him to explode. ZettaiBlog 91: Vita *In the hallway Yuno, Kurumi, Tharja, Cthuko, and Mizore all discuss how much they love him. Teasing includes Cthuko wanting him to be her gaming chair and showing off her red butt, Mizore showing off her striped panties-clad butt, Yuno bragging about bondage skills, Kurumi using her clones to show off her butt and feet, and Tharja showing off her sexy costume. An evil curtain gets in the way of the latter, but Yuno destroys it. *Vita arrives too close to the ships camera and intentionally moons it. She then becomes flustered later on about Zettai talking about her butt. Ruri doesn't accept this wallpaper either. *Signum reflects the Nakedrang back at Akane, but she bounces it back with her butt (only once, though). *Vita gets mad at Zettai's preferences and he admits he likes bigger butts. Mizore even proves it by having Shigure moon her fundoshi rear. Sadly Signum does not moon them back. ZettaiBlog 92: Signum *The topic of sweaty breasts come up, eventually getting into a tangent of Zettai wanting to see Vita's sweaty loli butt. *Zessica came up with a way to open holes in the butt area of her suit, but Gin prevents her from doing so. She even threatens to fill the hole with feathers if she did. *The flashback of why Suigintou joined with the team is because she noticed Takane sleeping. She flew right against Takane's butt, in particular. *A mysterious "La" monologues in the ending, but at the end she trips and reveals her backless panties. ZettaiBlog 93: Kuchinashi *C.C. is still wearing Tharja's outfit, and Cthuko is still wearing Yami's. *Vita makes a butt-relevant comment when talking about how bored she is, but she calls Zettai a pervert for wanting to hear more. Then Signum and her put on glasses (red on Vita and black on Signum). *Kuchinashi uses her various smell abilities, such as Maiden Restriction and Clown Marionette, on Zettai. He enjoys it. The Ultimate Aroma, where she face farts him, nearly knocks him out. He's saved by Cthuko with a deep kiss, who promises to sit on him if he does a blog. *Kuchinashi gets called "KuchinASSY" by Zettai, though she's not a fan of it. *Kuchinashi orders Zettai to sniff her butt-gas from now on, but for the purposes of the blog he refuses. *Tharja has nice dreams of Zettai being her pet. ZettaiBlog 94: Kotori Shirakawa *Kotori does a dance that involves shaking her butt, spanking herself, and mooning her panties. This transforms Nia into her body-suit wearing form and Yami to have a thong. Sadly they change back later in the blog. *After the battle C.C. and Takane want to eat while facesitting Zettai. ZettaiBlog 95: Sakura Hagiwara *Kodama is worried about wiping her butt on toilet paper with hippos. Kirihime suggests that she use Zettai as a toilet instead, but she refuses. *After Lacus suggests a beauty contest the female cast wears sports bras and thongs as a "neutral" swimsuit. Kirihime compares Zettai looking at them as a dog. Zessica shows off her brown butt and legs, and Lacus soon follows. Sakura appears as well, surprising everyone. *Takane challenges Sakura to a Tanga Contra Tanga battle. Both girls enter the ring wearing leotards matching well. Takane asks if she can fly with farts, but the question flusters Sakura. *Takane and Sakura wrestle as the following: Takane gets Sakura in a Romero Special, they exchange butt attacks with Sakura adding a Boston Crab while Takane escapes and goes into a literal stinkface after her butt attack, Sakura is knocked out to TWO but stands again, Sakura follows up with a Sakura Special and wins before adding a stinkface of her own. *As Takane lost she hands Sakura her thong, showing her butt. Zettai is jealous, but Takane talks Sakura into hip attacking him with her soft butt. Afterward she gets him in a Boston Crab. ZettaiBlog 96: Akeno Himejima *Akeno changes into a Miko combat outfit. After that she blasts Zettai with her butt-based "Holey Lightning". He oddly enjoys it and faints, allowing her to sit on his back until he asks where all his female companions went. She shows him the bed full of girls in underwear and Katja makes a joke about the sexiness. Akeno then tickles Cynthia for reasons totally unrelated to me watching her show. *Akeno treats Zettai to a ponytail dance and also puts on thick glasses for him. She also teases facesitting, but it doesn't happen. Speaking of things that don't happen Akeno mentions Rias having deadly farts. It makes sense in context. *Akeno challenges Kuchinashi to a "pick up sea cucumbers" contest. Akeno wears a supportive bikini and Kuchinashi wears a yellow string swimsuit with the bottom deep in her crack. As they battle both get sprayed with the goo, though only Kuchinashi uses her butt. This includes tripping and falling on one as well. After winning Kuchinashi smacks her butt in pride. *When escaping the bed Rin and Nymph shake their butts as they work together. ZettaiBlog 97: Laila *Various girls discuss all the past perversions Zettai has done to them. *Laila uses her milk powers to grow into a giantess. She shoots at the Nadesico, causing it to shake. Rei falls over and gets spankings from Cthuko, who then also falls over and gets spanked by Zettai. *Laial moons the Nadesico with her giant butt. She makes a comment for her underwear while Akeno makes a joke. *After the blog Klan arrives to battle Laila. Eventually they get to grappling and their butts squeeze together. Coincidentally their battle knocks Zettai off the Nadesico only for him to have a "soft" landing. His body tickles the two girls and they both rip nasty gas and nearly cause him to faint. He's saved by Yami. ZettaiBlog 98: Rouge *An unknown girl, technically Rouge, makes a slam dunk but falls butt-first on Zettai's face. *Lacus mentions that her seat as leader of Mechadol has the shape of her butt. *Shizuku mentions Akane's big butt as the latter gives her a hug. ZettaiBlog 99: Chao Lingshen *Chao slips on glasses lent to her by Hakase, causing Zettai to scream "Yes". *Chao moons Zettai with her bare butt. He lunges at her Chinese "buns" and even nibbles somewhat. *Takane finishes off Chao with a butt-attack. Sadly with the robot, and not her own. After joining Zettai gives Chao a hug. ZettaiBlog 100: Satsuki Kiryuuin *After Zettai gets introduced, Satsuki leapsfrom the tall tower and lands butt-first on Zettai's face. His nose becomes trapped in thong-clad bottom. Katja tells her that Zettai is her seat, but they eventually compromise and Satsuki remains on his face for the remainder of the blog. She does get up to make him explain something, calling him a pig as well. *Satsuki waves her long, glorious hime cut hair around. *Zettai gets frightened when Satsuki hears she's his third favorite butt, as if anxious for something. *Satsuki says that people shouldn't be ashamed of nudity. Afterward Katja disrobes, only wearing a frilly black bra and thong. She gets dressed due to the cold. *Satsuki transforms in a spoiler box due to NSFW. Katja says that it ruins the fun. *Satsuki beats both Shigure and Nia. As punishment she splits their clothes, showing Shigure's fundoshi and Nia's white panties and butt. ZettaiBlog 101: Anemone *Katja calls Zettai her pet. Later Zettai offers Anemone the chance to beat him up if she joins. Katja says that happens every other day anyway. *Yuno fights as a giantess and uses butt attacks. Eventually Cynthia uses her Overman to make Yuno's ass even bigger and smash Anemone's ship with it. Yuno says that once they win Zettai will be their slave all night, even if Cynthia only wants to play games with him. *After winning Yuno rewards Zettai with a passionate kiss. Katja gets angry at the slave-stealing. Cynthia and Anemone get manipulated with jam to kiss each other. ZettaiBlog 102: Mana Aida *Mana blows the carrot costume off of her while powering up. She reveals her sports bra and panties at the time. *Later on Mana takes clothing damage and her skirt slips off, revealing a pink thong. ZettaiBlog 103: Saraswati *Katja threatens to slap Zettai for delaying the inevitable, but Ruri mentions that's not much of a punishment for him. She also calls Zettai "slave" multiple times. *Many girls talk to Saras, including Noire's butt growth and Rin being a heroine of the butt. Their words have no effect but Saras asks for forgiveness so Zettai touches her butt. *Saras fights directly with Zettai. She slaps him, but he counters with a ticklind and pulling her skirt off to reveal her thong. Saras then kicks Zettai's side but is met with a spanking multiple times. She then leaps back and pins him down before slapping with both hands. Katja takes notes as Saras grips his head with her thighs. He frees himself by biting her meaty leg, but gets hip attacked and pinned down. Afterward she uses her great tRUMP card and blasts him with her "ace in the hole". Unfortunately the battle is cut short when Sasami arrives. ZettaiBlog 104 Ayumi Takahara and Chihiro Kosaka * Early on Katja gives Chiaki a hug. Sakura and Takane also put the other in sexy poses on the bridge. * When the two girls mock Zettai Katja says it just means she can give him more pain. Takane and Sakura also start by getting Ayumi and Chihiro in sexy holds. The two girls comment on the idols' fat butts after a hip chek, but both take this as a compliment. This includes spanking Boston crabs, but eventually they carry the girls to Zettai's ship. They continue to be spanked, though. * A celebration occurs thanks to Rei's song. Even the news girl Ribitta strips down to her underwear and dances. This helps make Laila even bigger and allows her to save the Earth. Luckily Laila's thick fat butt is protected from fire and ice for the re-entry. After waking up Zettai gives Laila a big hug, including fondling her butt. Category:Anime Blogs